


Make Me Feel

by AppleTeeth



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, As does the rest of the team, Blow Jobs, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, F/M, Hair Pulling, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Threesomes, any excuse for porn, humiliation play, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleTeeth/pseuds/AppleTeeth
Summary: The group are swapping sex stories when they find out Bruce used to be a sex worker. Naturally, they ask if he's still in business and sex ensues.Stupid fun fic where everyone hires out Bruce for various reasons. Smattering of angst but it all gets resolved. Each pairing has a chapter of their own so feel free to skip to the one you want as they can be treated as one-shots.1. Intro.2. Clint and Natasha.3. Thor4. Steve and Bucky5. Tony





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I was writing whomp and decided to write something fun to keep the creative juices flowing. Turns out it may be better than what I was originally writing. *shrugs* 
> 
> So so happy with this and I may add more chapters to it if I fancy later on.
> 
> I will also take prompts for more pairings if asked :)

**Intro**

The conversation had gone from innocent, to sordid and now it had reached downright debased in little over half an hour. One simple joke about sex and suddenly it was like they were all jostling for first place in who could tell the dirtiest story. They were all joking at first; teasing and bragging about their first times and best times and worst times. For most of it, Tony and Thor were holding court because of course they were, but some of the others put in a good contribution.

“Right outside?!” Tony spat, trying to both take a sip of whiskey and laugh all at once. “You tried to sign up for the army and then thought you’d bang someone right outside?”

“Not _ right _ outside,” Steve said in his defense. “He was being so kind and thanking me for wanting to serve and things just… escalated.”

“I did not take you for picking someone up like that,” Clint nodded in admiration. “I once got a little too excited and didn’t wait until we were back in the trailer and had sex with an acrobat right by the horse paddocks.”

“Stories from the circus don't count,” Tony waved a hand dismissively. 

“Why the hell not, Stark?”

“Because you were a horntoad at the circus and slept with everything moving,” Natasha said. 

“I object to that! I didn’t go anywhere near the ringleader. Or the clowns,” he added with shudder for effect.

“Now, if you go down on them, do they make a little honk sound--” Bruce started and they all groaned and a paper plate was launched at his head. 

“Worse; you get seltzered when they orgasm,” Clint said then burst out laughing as more plates were thrown in his direction.

“I once had a celebration so large and full of ripe bodies, I had to sleep for a week once it finally ended,” Thor said proudly.

“See? Now we’re back on track!” Tony clapped his hands as he turned to Thor. “I knew you had orgies in your palace.”

“It wasn’t in the palace. It was in one of the brothels… I forget which.”

“What is the going rate for making a God happy?” Clint asked.

“An obscene amount of gold and the vow to frequent their halls again.”

“Does paying for it count?” Steve asked. “I mean, isn’t that technically cheating?”

“If it is, then I’ve got nothing to contribute.”

Several pairs of eyes turned to Bruce. 

“You’ve paid for sex, Banner?” Natasha asked curiously.

“Uh… reserve it.”

Now he had everyone’s full attention. Bruce stared back with a smile and a shrug. He was getting bored of listening to everyone else and besides, they all knew so much about each other, it seemed ridiculous to hide his past any longer.

“What? I was running from the law and I had to get money somehow. If I couldn’t get work the usual ways, I would… clean up as best I could and offer my services.It wasn’t my most low-key way of making money but usually I wouldn’t stay around long enough to get any real attention.”

Tony clutched his heart dramatically. “I think I’m going to faint. You were a sex worker and you never told us?”

“I… got by with my talents,” he said, trying not to brag but enjoying the looks on his friends’ faces far too much. 

“And what, ahem, would you offer?” Steve asked.

“Oh… the usual? Blowjobs, anal, fisting, a little bondage, one guy really just liked my massages…”

“Pump the breaks,” Clint put his hand up. “So, exclusively with men?”

“What? Oh no, but women were less likely to pick someone up from a street corner. But there were a few couples who, uh, shared me,” he said with an innocent shrug. 

For the first time that evening, the group was oddly quiet as they tried to imagine exactly what that meant.

“Once I bedded a maiden from another realm and it started a civil war.”

Relief washed over them as Thor continued his story and they could forget, at least for now, what Bruce had revealed about his past. 

  
\----

Several weeks later, and the debauched discussions had now moved onto experiments in pairing off. To be more precise, an experiment between Clint and Natasha who had tried it a long time ago and now, having heard of each other’s talents, wanted to give it a second chance. Nothing stayed sacred when they were all living together and they were greeted one morning with a round of applause in recognition of their coupling.

Bowing mockingly, Clint grabbed the latest batch of toast and sat down to eat. Natasha helped herself to the pancakes that were cooking and sat down next to Bruce, who definitely did not look like he was about to tell a joke, so she didn’t give him a murderous warning stare.

“I think it’s sweet,” he told her honestly. “It’s nice to see some of us are still able to have healthy relationships.”

“Speak for yourself,” Tony called out. “I’m in a perfectly healthy monogamous relationship with… Stacey? Wait, no, Carl. Yes, Carl.”

“It’s not really a relationship,” Natasha shrugged, ignoring Tony's glee at his own joke. Bruce turned to Clint cautiously and he only nodded in agreement. 

“It’s purely… well, you know…"

“Oh we know,” Steve cut in with a mock-warning tone, but he grinned as he said it.

“Actually,” her voice dropped considerably as she leaned towards Bruce, “we were hoping maybe we could take you up on your services. If, I mean, you were still into that sort of thing?”

Bruce felt a lump in his throat as he tried to think of how best to respond to that.

“We’d pay you!” Clint said across the table, loud enough to practically hear it bounce off every wall and surface. Natasha threw him a warning look while Bruce put his face in his hands. 

“Is Banner still selling himself?” Thor asked, clearly not reading the room. “Because I too would like to pay handsomely for his particular skills in the bedroom. I had been contemplating paying for someone previously, but you would make things a lot less awkward.”

“Hey, wait a minute, get in line, Point Break, Bruce obviously would put me in his diary before you,” Tony said. “I already own the house and lab and basically pay him - I’ll finally be his real sugar daddy.”

Bruce closed his eyes in bemused astonishment as the bickering continued. Finally he put up a hand to request silence and looked around the room in amusement. 

“You know, I’m right here. You could have asked me ages ago if I wanted to hook up. Suddenly, now that you know I used to charge I’m hot property?”

Tony chuckled. “So… we can have you for free?”

“Oh no, you bastards are paying now,” and he laughed. “I’m not saying I’m going back out onto street corners, but if you guys want to find out why I never went hungry…” he shrugged and picked up his plate to load into the dishwasher. 

“How was he the most modest man on the planet until we found this out?” Steve asked. 


	2. Natasha and Clint

**Natasha and Clint**

The deal was simple. If they really wanted to hire Bruce out for an evening, they would have to formally email him a request and he would name his price. Natasha and Clint beat everyone else to the punch and asked if he could demonstrate the ‘sharing’ he had mentioned. 

Not five minutes later and he had sent a response:

_ For that level of service I require the following: _

_ The access key to Tony’s Iron Man room, no questions asked. _

_ Five boxes of Girl Scout cookies (S’mores and Peanut Butter, preferably) _

_ SHIELD’s latest intel on a man named Emil Blonsky (codename: Abomination).  _

_ A bottle of raspberry iced tea from the deli down the street. _

They laughed at his odd requests and realised he obviously wouldn’t want or need money any more. This was by far a much better exchange. 

They confirmed he would have those items within a week and asked if he could make himself available next Saturday from 4pm. As a means of deposit, Natasha sent across an encrypted file with Tony’s access key and the date was set.    
  
  


\----

Bruce arrived at Clint's door and, finding it open, took in the dimmed lights and candles before he even noticed his friends sitting at the couch waiting for him.

“I feel like I should have brought flowers,” he said honestly. 

Natasha looked at Clint and then back to Bruce. They silently agreed that he cleaned up nicely, wearing a simple dark suit that fitted him well, for once, no tie and the top button undone that made him look relaxed and incredibly handsome. It was one hell of an improvement from his usual attire and he even held himself differently. His hands weren't wringing together or awkwardly crossed and he actually held his chin high enough so they didn't struggle to meet his eye-line. 

“So, sharing?” Clint asked, never one to beat around the bush. He motioned for Bruce to sit down between them and he did so. “What exactly does that mean?”

“Hmmm… what do you think it means?”

“We both get to have sex with you, either together or the other watching,” Natasha responsed. Bruce shrugged and smiled. 

“Pretty much. It’s usually the former more than the latter, but you can choose what works best for you.”

“So we can plough you from both ends if we like?”

Bruce nodded, and finally he looked at least a little embarrassed. “My old two-for-one-special, as one couple called it.”

They all laughed and it broke the tension that had been building steadily since they had begun to realise this was actually happening. 

“Is there anything… I mean… we don’t exactly want you Hulking out on us…”

Bruce put up a hand. “It’s fine. Unless you really scare or hurt me, he really likes to stay way away from the surface during these sessions. But if you do want to hurt me, just tell me. I can work through it when I know your intentions.”

“So say, hypothetically, I wanted to spank you whilst you sucked off Clint, I just need to announce it.”

He nodded. “Which I’m not… opposed to.” 

“And you said ‘light bondage’?” Clint asked, trying to clear his throat to pretend it wasn’t at the front of his priorities. “What does that mean?”

“Honestly? You can do quite a lot. I only say light so people don’t put me in a cage for the night.”

“So we can tie you to the bed and force you on us?”

He nodded, “Sure.”

“And what safe word do you want to use?” Natasha asked.

Bruce shrugged. “It doesn’t matter.”

That was unexpected. His response made Natasha and Clint look at one another in worry.

“It does matter, buddy,” Clint said. “We’ve got to make sure you’re okay. I can get pretty rough.”

“Uh…” and then Bruce realised something. “I’ve never needed one before.”

He saw both of their expressions and waved a hand dismissively, trying to calm the panic that was clearly present in the room. 

“I’ve never done anything I can’t handle, don’t worry. Besides, we’re going to kill the mood if we don’t start soon.”

It definitely didn’t quell their fears and there was that look of concern again. Natasha put a hand on his arm.

“Bruce, this is important. We need to know you’re okay throughout this evening, even if you think you can handle whatever we’ve got in store.”

“Yeah, it’s not like we’ve got a torture dungeon set up but we still communicate throughout everything we do,” Clint continued. “Can you just think of one to settle our nerves?”

But that small realisation had developed into something deeper - something he had never considered and yet it was blindingly obvious. His hands nervously began twisting together as he tried to think how on earth he was supposed to say how he was feeling, when…

“Bruce?” Clint asked gently.

“I, uh, this is... “ he realised the next words he said were going to kill the mood entirely. “I never used a safe word because I didn’t care what they did, so long as I got paid.”

Their shocked faces did nothing to deter his fear about his confession. He shrugged unhappily and gestured with his hands in a way that said 'And that's how you ruin the mood, folks.'

“So… you were going to just go along with tonight even if you didn’t like what happened?”

And boy, that made it sound ten times worse than even his own neurotic mind could conjure. He sighed and with a small nod of his head, accepted his humiliation.

Natasha and Clint were looking at one another again, silently arguing over what the hell they should do. Just as Bruce looked up to tell them he would go, they both grabbed one of his fidgeting hands and squeezed them tightly. 

“We’re not random clients who picked you up, Bruce,” Natasha said gently. “And you’re no longer in need of money just to survive. We don’t for a second want to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“Yeah, we don’t even need to have this session if you don’t want it. We just thought, when you agreed to it, that this was something you wanted to do with the team.”

“It is,” Bruce said, his bravado all but lost. 

“Then tell us what you like,” Natasha urged him, squeezing his hand gently but also with a hint of scolding because he shouldn’t have to be told these things.

And Bruce tried, but the knowledge that had just dawned on him slowed down his processing skills like treacle had been poured into his ears. He slumped forward and tried to think of the last time he had actually enjoyed sex. There had been the odd occasion where the other party or parties had done things that he had enjoyed but they were so few and far between. He had practically built a wall of numbness around him to protect himself from getting too emotional, mostly to stop the Hulk but also to prevent himself from acknowledging what he was doing and if he liked it or not. He knew if he took even a moment to reflect on his actions he would be disgusted with himself, even if he defended the practice to anyone who dared speak ill of sex workers in general. He just had to make enough money to survive and to work through the philosophical notion of dignified work, let alone if he enjoyed it himself, wasn’t an option. 

Those hands squeezing his were now massaging his palms, fingers and wrists, calming him as they knew he was inside his head and working through his feelings. Finally he sighed as he lifted his head.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Clint asked, and Bruce knew by his tone it wasn’t a bullshit question to cheer him up. 

“I just… I killed the mood for this evening dead and I don’t even know if I can fix it.”

Natasha gave Clint a knowing look as Bruce awaited the invitation to leave. Finally she turned to him and smiled.

“So… we get to play around with you and see what turns you on like a blushing virgin, and you see this as a downside?”

“An  _ experienced _ blushing virgin,” Clint corrected her. “This is pretty much a pervert’s dream.”

Bruce closed his eyes and smiled. 

“I thought we’d be just some boring old clients who wouldn’t be able to teach an old dog new tricks, but now!” Clint let out a dramatic, swooning sigh. “We get to help you discover yourself.”

“Like a teenager being taught by their sexy teacher,” Natasha nodded.

“Okay, one, that’s a horrible analogy, and two... “ he realised he didn’t have a second point to make. “Fine.”

The giddy noises the two superspies made were so out of character, Bruce had to check they were still the same people he had been speaking with. Both of them were grinning far too much and he shook his head sadly. 

“First, safe word,” Natasha said. “No, not even that, we just want to know what we’re doing is fun or not.”

“How about colours?” Clint asked.

“Great, so green for okay, orange to hold back until you confirm it’s okay to continue and red to stop altogether.”

“You know the irony in green meaning things are fine for me, right?” Bruce asked.

“Well fine, blue. Blue is you’re happy to continue. And not on our behalves,” Clint pocked Bruce in the stomach. “Blue means you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Look, that’s fine, but what about me taking care of you?”

There was an air of tension as their smiles faded and they looked serious for a moment. 

“You’ve been doing that for far too long. This evening is for you.”

“I definitely should have brought flowers,” Bruce joked, nerves suddenly manifesting in his hands trembling and his heart racing. This wasn’t how he was expecting the evening to progress and now he was starting to fall back into his usual anxious demeanor. His act as a stud was his armour when facing the prospect of intimacy and now that they saw right through it and offered to take care of him, he wasn’t sure he could even feign normalcy. 

Those hands grasping onto him changed to lips and he looked on either side to see Natasha and Clint kissing his hands carefully and gently. They barely touched as they kissed each finger tip, feather-touches hitting his senses as much as pins might and he felt his heart rate falling steadily as he relaxed into the sensations.

“Blue?” Natasha asked seriously, her breath cool on his fingertips. He nodded.

“We’re going to need verbal confirmation there, buddy,” Clint murmured, his lips now kissing between Bruce’s fingers one by one.

“Blue,” Bruce confirmed, his voice a little shaky.

“How about if we kissed you elsewhere? Starting on the lips.” Natasha’s tongue briefly swept across his palm and he shuddered.

“Yes. Yes, please.”

Natasha stood up and smoothed her skirt for a moment before she sat down on Bruce’s lap, hands on his shoulders and looking straight into his eyes.

“Okay?”

He nodded. He slowly put his hands down on her sides and in turn, waited for her to nod.

She first kissed his lips lightly, planting the gentlest of kisses from one corner of his mouth to the other, then finally she reached across fully and melded her lips with his. She moved with him, exploring with closed mouths before he opened his and the invitation to go deeper was given. Her tongue slipped in and danced with his, his eyes fluttering closed in pleasure as he held her a little tighter. He didn’t think she could be so gentle but her kiss, though deep and strong, was making his body tingle rather than numb like it usually did. As her hands stayed gripped to his shoulders, another hand combed through his hair gently and he moaned gratefully at the soft treatment. 

Finally, she pulled away and admired the breathless man before her. 

“That was great, Bruce.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” he said, his eyes still closed. Clint was stroking his hair still and he tilted his head into the touch.

“So you like when people play with your hair?” Clint asked, his voice low and soft in Bruce’s ear. He nodded.

“Yes, I mean, blue. Very blue. Smurf blue.”

“That’s good, because we fucking love your hair,” Natasha practically purred and joined in, running skilled fingers through the curls by his ear. 

“Oh please… it’s greying and a mess and… well...” 

“He has the best hair in the fucking team and he talks like this?” Clint said to Natasha with a heavy sigh. “Fucking figures.”

“Ha, I think Thor wins that one…” he continued his denial of their comments, though he was struggling to be completely humble when they were stroking him like a bunny at a petting zoo. Still, he refused to open his eyes to see if their words matched their expressions.

Weight shifted and Bruce finally opened his eyes just as Clint sat down on his lap instead, grinning as he put his hands in Bruce’s hair once more.

“My turn,” he said greedily, before he paused mere inches from Bruce’s mouth. “If that’s okay?”

“Blue,” he said and his mouth was captured by Clint’s, this time with more urgency and more force but still with the objective to pleasure him. He moaned happily as their tongues met and massaged together, those hands in his hair making his body practically vibrate in arousal. He put his hand to the back of Clint’s neck and urged for more force, more pressure, more of everything he was doing because it had been so long since he had been the centre of anyone’s attention when it came to pleasure and he had forgotten just how good it felt. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Natasha asked huskily, and her hand trailed down to the base of his stomach. It went no further but Bruce realised his slacks were tenting. 

“Blue,” he said dumbly because he was starting to forget how to say other words. Clint momentarily lifted himself so he could instead swing one leg over and straddle his friend. He scooted forward just enough so that his own erection brushed against Bruce’s as he continued to play with his hair, wrapping a curl around his finger coyly. 

“Do you like fucking, Bruce?” Clint asked, and Bruce could feel deft and nimble fingers peeling his jacket away and then making quick work of his shirt buttons. 

“Or do you like being fucked?” Natasha asked, as if the lack of options was his reason for not responding, and not the feeling of Clint rubbing against him. He remembered back when he used to fool around in his early twenties and what he had enjoyed at the time. Before the accident, before the running and the self-loathing and the need to get money any way he knew how.

“Both,” he finally admitted. 

“We could still do your special two-for-one, then,” Clint whispered in his ear. “How about you fuck one of us whilst the other fucks you?”

“Jesus…” Bruce muttered. He realised this was something he had done enough times to not feel embarrassed about, but he had had his defenses up at the time. They could have been the most beautiful clients on the planet and he wouldn’t have noticed because it was one of his more expensive options and it meant he might get to sleep somewhere nicer than under a bridge. He honestly could not even remember the sensations, other than the usual soreness after; only the actions involved and how to please the other parties.

For his friends, his teammates, to want to do this with him and for him to feel it completely and without creating a mental barrier to get through it, it was almost too much for him to consider.

“Blue? Orange? Or red, too far?” Clint asked worriedly. 

“Very, very blue,” Bruce said with a grin. Clint dipped down to kiss him again, thanking him for his honesty and for trusting them with what was going to happen.

Still a little light-headed from the last kiss, he was pulled so he stood up, albeit on slight wobbly legs. Natasha took Clint’s place and, with one hand at the back of his neck, the other worked on his belt and flies before his slacks pooled at his feet. He reached across and kissed her as he unbuttoned her blouse and helped her pull down her skirt. 

“Don’t tell me I’m not invited,” Clint said and he pulled his t-shirt over his head in one swift movement. Both Natasha and Bruce looked at each other and they both helped in removing Clint’s jeans, Natasha kissing him as a means of distraction as Bruce knelt in front of him to pull them down his legs. Bruce had often thought about Clint’s body. He was lean and, fittingly, taught like a bow; even over clothing he could tell. Now he was undressing, Bruce could see he had scars in so many places, he just wanted to kiss each and every one of them whilst asking their origin in admiration. He was the most human amongst the team and yet, in his reflexes and skill, he might as well be otherworldly to Bruce. He couldn’t help himself and licked a large stripe up a particularly nasty scar running up his thigh, causing Clint to moan softly and comb his fingers through Bruce’s hair.

All now in their underwear, urgent hands grabbed at Bruce’s and he was pulled towards the bedroom like they were kids and he was being encouraged to go on an adventure with them. They all fell onto the bed, giggling loudly now as limbs and hands and lips clumsily met each other. It was hard to tell who was doing what but Bruce was now been attacked in the best possible way as he was kissed and fondled all over. He reached out to return the favour but his advances were batted away as they did their best to reduce him down to a pile of shivering goo, as far as he could tell. 

“Do you know what would be awesome?” Natasha asked from somewhere by his waist. Her hand brushed lightly over his boxers and he shuddered. “If we do this the unconventional way.”

Before Bruce could ask her to clarify, Clint pulled away from kissing behind his ear and nodded excitedly. 

“Yes! You always have the best ideas.”

“Wha…” Natasha was now kissing his inner-thighs. “What does that mean?”

“It means I fuck you whilst you fuck Clint,” Natasha said matter-of-factly. “Blue?”

He paused. “I’m assuming equipment is in order…?”

“Natasha has a collection of strap-ons for this arrangement,” Clint informed him, like he was explaining how she always had a Swiss-army knife to hand in case of emergencies. 

“I’ve also got one that will get me off at the same time,” Natasha said, a giddy look on her face as she played with the elastic of his boxers. 

Oddly enough, that did reassure him and he took her hands in his so he could reach down and kiss her. Clint stroked his back at the same time. 

“That would be very blue,” he smiled. “Um, Clint, are you okay with, uh, me…with you...?” 

“Why do you think she has the strap-on, idiot,” Clint teased, booping Bruce on the nose and making a little ‘boop!’ noise as well. 

“That’s fair,” he smiled and immediately Natasha jumped up to find the required item from her closet. Meanwhile, Clint had Bruce pinned down on the bed so he could kiss him roughly, fisting his hair whilst the other rubbed his crotch and did his very best to make him gasp.

“Jesus, Clint--” he started but was interrupted as rough lips pressed against him once more.

“Let the man breathe,” Natasha called over her shoulder. “Bruce, ‘you blue?”

Clint pulled back but kept his hand in Bruce’s hair and, more frustratingly, his hand pressed against his erection. 

“Turquoise,” Bruce panted. 

“Turquoise?” Clint quirked an eyebrow. 

“It’s… one up from… blue,” he explained and they both laughed. “Just give me a damned minute. Usually I’m the one making people feel this good.”

Clint cupped his chin tenderly and leaned down to kiss him much more gently this time. Natasha approached the bed and sat down next to them, her hand wandering up Bruce’s thigh. 

“You ready?”

Clint pulled away and Bruce looked between the two of them, his mind hazy but little sparks of excitement coursing through his limbs. He finally nodded and immediately his underwear was pulled down. 

“Woof,” Clint said and for a moment, Bruce was ready to punch him until he realised he was being sincere. He was so used to him being sarcastic in the face of serious moments, it was sometimes hard to discern. Calloused fingers wrapping around the base of his penis and Bruce thrust his whole body forward, curling in on himself a little as it was rougher than he was used to but all the better for it. He heard the sound of a wrapper tearing and looked up to see Clint opening a condom packet with his teeth before he rolled it onto Bruce without breaking eye contact.

“Can’t wait for you to shove that inside Clint,” Natasha whispered in his ear and he groaned hungrily. “Wanna see what I’m packing?” And he looked over to see a rather realistic-looking dildo with what appeared to be a round bulb at the base. It wasn’t as terrifyingly big as he had imagined, seeing as it had been a long time since he had been penetrated, but it still had some heft to it. 

“Can we get started now, please?” Clint pleaded, although he waited for Bruce to nod. “Ladies first.”

She grinned and then both watched as she peeled away her bra and panties before kneeling on the bed and, with his legs spread a little, pushed the bulb base up inside her. Mesmerised, Bruce had to be flipped onto his front and he moved onto all fours, Clint underneath him and Natasha behind him.

Cold gel was rubbed down the crack of his ass and he practically purred as slender fingers rested at his entrance, awaiting another nod of confirmation. First one slid in slowly and Clint rubbed his arm in encouragement as he bit his bottom lip, then another joined and he gasped in both excitement and discomfort. 

“Gimme a colour, Bruce,” Natasha said close to his ear. 

“A little orange,” he admitted. Her searching fingers halted immediately and she stroked his back. “Just give me a minute.”

He waited until he stopped throbbing so tightly around her fingers and his muscles finally relaxed. He confirmed the colour blue once more and she moved, first in and out slowly and then scissoring her fingers to stretch him out. 

“God, you have such a pretty face,” Clint breathed, stroking Bruce’s cheek fondly. “I can’t wait to see you come.”

Bruce half-laughed, half-gasped and reached up one hand to cover Clint’s, squeezing it briefly before he dropped his head and moaned. 

“Are you ready?”

He nodded and his whole body shuddered and her fingers withdrew with a wet pop. One hand rested on the small of his back as the other helped guide the dildo into him. It was barely past his entrance before she stopped. 

“Blue,” he panted, and it continued inwards another inch or so. “Orange!” he yelped and Clint rested on his elbows so he could reach up to kiss Bruce and relax him. Sighing deeply, Bruce confirmed, “Blue,” and the onslaught on his ass continued. It stretched him out and filled him so thoroughly he was struggling to relax, but at the same time his erection was oozing pre-come and his limbs were shaking in pleasure. With one more pause and confirmation to continue, he felt Natasha’s body press against his ass and she gave him a reassuring pat on the back. 

Clint was stroking Bruce’s sweat-covered face, blowing cold air on him and shushing him. 

“Feels good, right?”

He nodded weakly. 

“Are you ready to fuck me too?”

He had almost forgotten that part of the arrangement and laughed a little giddily. Clint went to turn over but Bruce put an urgent hand on his shoulder. 

“I wanna… see you.”

His friend grinned and grabbed a few pillows to shove under his hips. “Well, you don’t have to tell me twice.”

Bruce was a little afraid to move, what with Natasha currently impaling him, but he managed to close the gap between his crotch and Clint’s and pulled down his boxers, admiring the sight and taking in the heavy musk. Clint pushed his hips forward a little more as he lifted his knees to his chest and pulled his legs apart. It was filthy and yet Bruce hadn't been turned on by such a sight in what felt like a lifetime.

Natasha threw the bottle of lube and Clint caught it one-handed to pass it to Bruce, who fumbled as he clicked the cap open. He kept his eyes on Clint’s as he poured a generous amount on his left hand and then rubbed it slowly down Clint’s cock, cupped his balls and then swirled his fingers around his entrance. He had never heard Clint whine like that, so needy and eager.

“You fucking tease, Banner,” he laughed, his voice now husky and a little breathless. Bruce pushed in with two fingers to start which made the other man clench a little too tightly. This time Bruce kissed Clint to relax him as his fingers explored deeper and made room for one more. Clint cried out in his mouth but nodded and Bruce stretched him out expertly. The whole situation was making him a little dizzy; Natasha deep inside him as he made Clint writhe underneath him. He felt her hand on his shoulder as she was getting a look at the show on display too. 

“So… how much did you charge for this?” Clint pulled away from the kiss to quip before Bruce curled his fingers and he groaned loudly. He removed them and then slicked his dick with the residual lube. Natasha moved with him as he lined up his cock and eased it in gently, stroking Clint’s hair and reaching down to kiss him. Both men groaned loudly and clutched onto each other as they had to pause for a few seconds. Clint nodded to say he was fine first, looking down at Bruce’s cock deep inside him and laughing huskily.

“Shout a colour out, Bruce,” Natasha said in lieu of a real warning and thrust forward, hard. Both men cried out as Bruce felt the dildo fill him to what felt like his stomach and in turn he thrust into Clint to the very base. He whimpered a little as the dildo pulled out achingly slow, feeling every dip and curve leaving his body. He looked down at Clint who too was getting some release and before he could apologise in advance, he was thrust forward again and Clint bit into his own clenched fist.

“How are my boys doing?” Natasha asked with a panting laugh, ready to thrust again.

“Fuck, blue, turquoise, aquamarine, cyan, teal, sapphire, cerulean!” Bruce babbled.

“I think you broke him,” Clint said through clenched teeth. Natasha pulled back enough to allow Bruce to pull out a few inches and then she thrust again. 

Bruce tried to keep up but it was too much being both filled and feeling Clint pulsating around his dick. Natasha did most of the work and then, just as Bruce thought he might be suffering from a minor heart attack it was beating so fast, he felt a new sensation pulsate inside him.

“It also vibrates,” she said brightly, kissing him in-between his shoulder-blades. She moved position a little so she could press the bulb inside her more and thrust with the whole weight of her hips. 

Clint was practically thrashing beneath him, now thrusting back to meet with Bruce’s cock and groaning loudly every time. Bruce’s mouth was hanging slack and he knew he was getting close because it was starting to feel like the air was leaving the room and his muscles were creating their own electricity. 

Natasha twisted her hips as she dug in and his scream was silent as he came, feeling Clint moving against him to keep the sensations well above what he could possibly handle. He could feel Natasha still moving inside him and she groaned in his ear as she came second. His vision was white and fuzzy and he watched as Clint stroked himself before he ground himself on Bruce’s dick and shot across both their stomachs. 

They all collapsed against one another and only their heavy breathing filled the blissful silence they have created. Shaking hands reached across and touched one-another fondly, stroking and patting and generally congratulating each other on what they had accomplished. 

Natasha pulled out first but only after a good fifteen minutes and Bruce sighed in both relief and with a feeling of emptiness. He lifted himself on shaking hands so he could pull out of Clint and fell onto his back, the crook of his elbow over his eyes as he felt like he was sinking through the mattress. 

Warm bodies joined him on either side and pressed up against him, hands tracing his face and stomach and legs lazily. 

“So. What are your discounts for loyal customers?” Natasha asked teasingly. 


	3. Thor

**Thor**

A distant rumble signalled that his saviour had arrived. It had felt like hours and he gasped in sheer relief to know he was safe. Lighting crashed through the area and the very ground rumbled from the waves of heavy thunder. It lit up the area in dazzling blasts, like a storm in the middle of the vast ocean. 

“Thor!” Bruce cried out, coughing a little as he struggled to push the rubble away from his chest. “Please hurry!”

The wind blew harshly and he had to cover his eyes before he finally looked up to see Thor floating a few feet above him, sparks crackling from his fingertips and looking magnificent. 

“Banner!” he bellowed, lowering himself to the ground by him. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m trapped,” he said and Thor rushed to pull away the massive boulder trapping his legs and threw it across the street with a grunt. He then knelt by Bruce’s side and put his hand to his face. 

“Oh Thor, I was so scared....” Bruce said and clasped Thor’s hand to his cheek. “You saved me!”

“It was nothing, Banner,” Thor said proudly. He reached down to scoop Bruce into his arms and pick him up. “You are safe now.”

Turning a little so he could find a spot to fly to, he suddenly stumbled on one of the pillows scattered across the floor and managed to throw Bruce into a pile of crash mats. He then fell on his face and the illusion was well and truly gone. 

Bruce rubbed his ass as he stood up, grateful they had at least had the good idea to place enough soft things around before they began this scene. He had basically stolen every spare squishy item - mattresses, pillows, sofa cushions, pool noodles, even packing peanuts - he could find in the entire compound. He had to admit, he had been pretty proud of his pretend broken cityscape in what was usually one of the training rooms. He clambered over a few pieces of ‘collapsed building’ (mattresses) and other soft and squishy debris before he reached Thor, who looked more than a little comical face-planted on a giant teddy-bear. 

“You okay?” he asked tentatively, resisting every urge he had not to take a picture at the sight. Instead, he held out a hand but Thor slowly pulled himself back up on his own. “Do you want to try again?”

“No I don’t want to try again!” Thor snapped and sat down on the ground with a huff. All his magnitude and godliness had disappeared as his shoulders slumped and his head bowed miserably. Bruce took a cautious step towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Banner,” Thor said finally and gestured for Bruce to sit down next to him. “It’s not you.”

“Is it the inflatable sharks?” Bruce asked, waving a hand towards the pool toys dotted about, “I thought they worked well as knocked out bad-guys.”

Thor finally smiled and laughed, if just a little. 

“I love them. But this… isn’t real.”

“I hate to break it to you but this whole transaction isn’t real,” he noted, then backtracked. “I mean, I care about you and I want to make you happy…”

Thor held up a hand in understanding. “I know. Don’t think I’m wanting any real harm to come to you, either. But… I miss it being real.”

Bruce shuffled a little closer to him, urging him silently through contact that he wanted him to continue. 

“We haven’t been on a mission in months and I miss being seen as the hero. There has been word in the media about our presence not being appreciated, especially not an alien like me. I fear... “ He sighed tiredly. “I fear it won’t be long before I am no longer wanted on earth.”

_ Oh. _

It made sense, of course. Thor had been very specific about the scene and wanting to ‘rescue’ Bruce from danger. He had expected Bruce to laugh at him but he had found it sweet and said there was nothing wrong with a little ego-boost alongside a good fuck. He had noticed Thor had been restless the last few weeks, asking to train with anyone he could and searching endlessly for things he could do to help. Not four days ago he had travelled to a quarry in Mexico and assisted in digging workers out after a bad landslide. 

“You’ll always be wanted, Thor. And they talk shit about all of us. Hell, I think I cause the most reactionary headlines by a long shot. You’ve just got to ignore them.”

“And what if they’re right about us?” Thor asked very seriously. It was clear it had been weighing on him for a while.

“They’re not,” Bruce said firmly. “And if they are, we can… I don’t know… go save the galaxy together.”

Thor smiled and this time it reached his eyes. 

“You don’t think they might have a point, though? What if we attract these dangers to earth? What if we…?”

“Thor,” and then Bruce sighed tiredly and rubbed the back of his neck. “I have no idea. Maybe. I don’t even want to try answering that because there’s no way of knowing without creating alternative dimensions in a lab and testing the results.”

He had to admit, that did sound tempting.

“But either way, we are here and we save people. Trust me, I know how it feels to doubt myself but even if I have to repeat this to myself a million times a day, it’s true.”

Thor nodded, albeit with a heavy sigh. 

“Plus,” and Bruce couldn’t help himself; the man had paid after all, “You do make for a great hero to rescue me.”

Thor grinned and nudged him playfully. 

“We could… have another go… if you like?” Bruce asked tentatively, hand resting gently on Thor’s thigh. Thor looked deep in thought at the prospect before he looked around at their set and chuckled tiredly. 

“I would love that. Maybe this time, uh, try not to sound so… wooden.”

Bruce burst out laughing. “Are you calling me a bad actor?”

“I’m sure you have many other talents…” he tried to backtrack.

“Listen, I can fake many things, especially when I’m on the clock at this particular job, but I was never picked for the school productions for a reason.” Bruce used Thor’s thigh as leverage to stand up and stretch his body. “Just work as best you can with your co-star.”

Thor stood up with him and put an arm around the smaller man’s shoulders. 

“You are no means the worst, uh, co-star I have been with. I’m sure you will please me in many other ways.”

And then Bruce had an incredibly stupid idea.

“Hey, do you mind if we try something different?” he asked, trying to keep the tone light because he was still formulating the details in his head.

“How so?”

“Okay, so this is going to sound a bit crazy and we are definitely going to need to establish boundaries and safe words, but, I think I know a way to help you feel like a real hero again.”

  
\---  
  


The sound of people screaming for help and the alarm bells ringing began to merge as one as they floated down the streets. The ground shook below him as he struggled over a pile of rubble, watching the lightning arch and shatter above him as he tried his best to get lost in this maze of a city. 

“Stop, Banner!” Thor shouted once again and Bruce let out a tired sigh as he aimed his laser pistol behind to shoot. 

“That’s Dr Banner to you, Pikachu!” and he actually cackled as he jumped up and over more debris. 

“Banner, you won’t get away with this!” Thor called after him, jumping over the same squishy debris in chase. Bruce had asked him not to fly because it was pretty unfair, unless he asked Tony if he could borrow a pair of rocket boots and he did not trust himself to fly those. Plus, they would probably make him feel like Dr Colossus from the Simpsons and then he would have no choice but to put on a silly voice. 

“Oh, but I will!” he grinned and shot his (toy) laser gun behind him. “The bomb is already counting down and you have no way of stopping it!”

He once joked, based on his stupid intuition to test a dangerous experiment on himself, that he was a few maniacal laughs away from becoming an evil scientist. Why not embrace it for the sake of a fun role play?

Thor flew cleanly over the pile of mattresses Bruce had had to vault over.  _ No fair,  _ he thought,  _ he’s cheating. _ But then that was the point, as Thor had to catch up with him eventually or this was just an assault course with stupid quips.

He managed to make his way down a more cleared area (he could only steal so many mattresses before people noticed) and dived behind what he had thought, in his imagination, was a storefront. He wished he had had more time to design this, because cardboard boxes and bedsheets did not a convincing bodega make. Looking out, he tried to spot Thor but the gymnasium had become awfully quiet.

With a loud, “Oof!” Bruce felt himself being lifted off the ground by the scruff of his shirt. He wriggled in Thor’s grip who was holding him aloft like he weighed nothing more than a bunch of grapes.

“Now, Doctor, tell me where the bomb is hidden so I may turn it off.”

“Never!” he cried out dramatically.

There was a twitch of a slight of a hint of a smile on Thor’s face for a brief moment before he glowered and lifted Bruce even higher. Bruce had to admit, it was pretty intimidating.

Also extremely arousing. 

“Tell me, or you’ll rot in a dungeon for the rest of your life.”

“Is that a promise, oh God of Thunder?” Bruce sing-songed. “What are you going to do?”

That was their phrase to mean Thor was welcome to escalate the scene how he wanted. He smirked at the man in his grasp and licked his lips. 

Bruce was tossed down onto a pile of pillows and blankets and before he could get up, Thor was kneeling over him. He picked up his hammer and placed it on Bruce’s chest. 

“Stay there, Doctor.”

It was a stupid impluse, but Bruce did try to move whilst pinned down by Mjolnir. He couldn’t help it - it wasn’t even heavy on his chest. It weighed no more than if he had rested a hardback book on himself whilst dozing and the objects he was laying on were soft and malleable, and yet he was absolutely pinned down. 

It was fascinating.

Thor was now stood up, towering over Bruce as he stretched lazily for a moment, basking in his capture. He then looked down at him hungrily as he pulled his t-shirt over his head to toss aside.

“Wha-what are you going to do?” Bruce asked in his best evil-genius-now-pretty-scared voice. Thor grinned and knelt down once more, Bruce’s waist between his knees.

“I’m going to teach you a lesson.” and Thor reached down and pushed his lips up against Bruce’s.

He was meant to resist, to get annoyed at his particular humiliation, but he couldn’t help but sink into the kiss and let out a sigh. Thor was a really good kisser. His hand was in Bruce’s hair and holding it just tight enough to mean business, whilst his tongue explored expertly and thoroughly. Bruce’s eyes fluttered closed and he put his hands on Thor’s bare chest which in turn made Thor growl hungrily. 

Finally pulling away, Thor looked down at his captive running his hands over his muscles and sneered, “Enjoying yourself, Doctor?”

“Oh please,” Bruce tried his very best to scoff, pulling his hands away ashamedly. “I just wanted to check you were real. For science.”

“And what about this?” Thor put his hand on Bruce’s crotch and ground down, making Bruce groan pleadingly. “Is this real?”

“I get… horny… when I… make bombs…” he grunted as Thor rubbed over his jeans. Thor actually coughed on a laugh and had to compose himself for a moment. 

“You’re just the same as all the other enemies I have defeated,” Thor declared, and he sank his tongue into Bruce’s mouth once more. He kept his hand on Bruce’s jeans, now straining, as the other tugged and played with his hair mercilessly. “I’m going to show you what happens when you try to hurt innocent people.”

Bruce looked down quickly enough to see his t-shirt being ripped off of his body. He blinked in astonishment and merely watched as Thor pulled down his jeans in one swift movement. Now Thor was kissing his chest, one hand on the handle of Mjolnir as he sucked and scraped his teeth on Bruce’s nipples. 

“Fuck…” Bruce muttered because he couldn’t think of a clever one-liner. Bad guys were allowed to swear, anyway. He grasped Thor’s upper arms and squirmed without meaning to as Thor tortured him, now dipping down to his stomach and licking the trail of hair from his navel to his groin. 

“You’re going to thank me for the next thing I do,” Thor stated clearly. 

“Not likely, Sparkle Fingers.”

Thor smirked and looked up into Bruce’s eyes. “You’ll thank me or else.”

“Or else what?”

And he only heard the sound of his own cursing as Thor wrapped his mouth around the head of his cock, swirling his tongue at the slit and gripping the base. He lifted his hips for a moment as the shock of the sensation washed over him. It took him a few breathless moments to remember they were supposed to be playing roles and he definitely shouldn’t be enjoying this.

“You’ll pay for this, Thor!” he cried out, his voice pitching at the last syllable as Thor sucked hard and took more in his mouth.”You… you… sleazy, miserable, goodie-two-shoes…”

Thor pulled away from Bruce’s cock and sighed. He hovered over Bruce for a moment, considering what to do with his prisoner, before he put a strong hand over his mouth, pressing down just enough to make him squirm.

“I never liked the clichéd enemy’s speeches,” he stated, before dipping down once more and taking far too much of Bruce’s cock in his mouth to be comfortable. Bruce groaned loudly into Thor’s hand and clenched his own hands into fists because he couldn’t do much else. 

With a satisfied sigh, Thor came up for air and more mocking. 

“I have a marvelous idea, do you want to hear it, Doctor?”

Bruce tried his best to look angry, when in reality he could barely contain his excitement. Thor grinned cruelly and stroked Bruce as he leaned down right by his ear.

“I’m going to ride you like I stole you.”

Whoever taught Thor that particular phrase (Tony, obviously Tony) had Bruce’s absolute scorn for the rest of time. He didn’t have long to actually digest what he meant because Thor was rolling a condom on before smearing something wet and cold on his penis. Once satisfied it was fully coated, he stood up to pull down his jeans teasingly. He then slipped off his boxers in a ‘ta-dah!’ motion which only made Bruce laugh even though the sight was… well. Breathtaking was an understatement. 

Thor knelt down and for a brief moment, pressed his hand against Bruce’s cheek, just to ensure him this was all in good fun, before he positioned himself over Bruce’s straining cock.

“Wait,” Bruce said, panting slightly, not entirely sure if what he was saying was in character or not, “Shouldn’t you be… uh… shouldn’t…?”

Thor leant forward and put his hand over Bruce’s mouth once more. His grip was so intoxicating, it was enough to make him groan in pleasure.

“I’m in charge and I want you to fuck me,” he said, like it was the most normal sentence on the planet. Bruce blinked a few times and then bobbed his head up and down. 

And Thor pushed back and down, guiding Bruce’s cock inside him and making the most beautiful expressions as he slowly lowered himself. Bruce thought he might faint as he felt himself stretching Thor’s insides, every inch working its way in and not stopping until finally Thor sat down on him and groaned loudly. 

Bruce reached a shaking hand up to Thor and touched his arm gently, trying to convey that he couldn’t believe his luck with this man. That this wasn’t just another transaction and even if it was, there was no way in hell he was going to charge him even the stupid items he had requested. 

He pushed up slightly, testing himself against Thor’s weight and he was rewarded with a strangled cry. Thor gasped as he was thrust into again and the next time he pushed down to meet him. His grip on Bruce’s mouth was slackening with every thrust and Bruce began to kiss his hand instead, using it as a distraction to keep his consciousness above water as a tidal wave of pleasure was threatening to engulf him. 

Their movements quickened and both of them groaned louder and louder, hands now frantically touching one another as they tried to convey their current feelings when unable to fully comprehend the pleasure they were experiencing. Thor was now ramming into Bruce’s groin at a faster and faster speed until Bruce couldn’t keep up and just let him take over. He knew there would be bruises if not a cracked pelvis if they weren’t careful and he put his shaking hand on Thor’s hip, which immediately caused him to stop.

“Sorry!” he gasped, his skin glistening and his body heaving with pleasure and he took his hand away from Bruce’s mouth. “Getting carried away.”

“By all means,” Bruce panted. “Just trying… you know… to stop you pounding me into the ground.”

“But that was the point!” Thor smiled sweetly. He saw Bruce’s face and ran a hand up his arm tenderly. “I promise I won’t kill you. Yet.”

“Dear Lord…” was all Bruce could get out as Thor grabbed Bruce’s hips and lifted both of their lower bodies up so he could grind into Bruce’s dick. He held Bruce there and made both of them cry out as Bruce could feel his balls tighten and a slow fog descend over his eyes. He saw static as he came inside Thor, unable to even groan as all oxygen left his body at once. Thor continued to thrust as Bruce rode out his orgasm and just as Bruce could open his eyes once more, he saw Thor shooting across his stomach and collapsing on top of him. 

Pulling Mjolnir off of Bruce’s chest, he threw it to the side lazily and rested his body on top of his prisoners’. They both panted harshly between quiet laughter at what exactly they had done together. 

“I hope you’ve learnt your lesson, Doctor,” Thor said, brushing Bruce’s cheek tenderly. 

“Gimme a few minutes and you can teach me another lesson, oh mighty Thor.”


	4. Steve and Bucky

**Steve and Bucky**

The feeling of being watched wasn’t unfamiliar, what with them all living in one of the most technologically advanced buildings on the planet and the world wanting to know their every movement. This time though, it felt more like years ago when he felt like eyes were boring into the back of his head no matter where he was on the planet. The military had tracked him for years so he knew tactics to find out how many were on his tail, but right now he was in his lab like any other day and the chances of anyone dangerous looking at him without sounding the alarms were slim to nil. Still, he snuck a glance at Steve hovering right outside the door, who about-turned within half a second and moved out of eyesight. 

By the third time Bruce had noticed, he was starting to get bored and a little worried by this game. It wasn’t that distracting given Bruce was usually working with Tony’s loud music and louder running commentary, but more than once he tried to wave Steve in and the man looked mortified and fled out of sight. 

Finally Bruce stepped away from his workstation and left the lab to find Steve nervously staring at his fingernails about ten feet away from the door.

He suspected what Steve was going to ask him, but was about to be proven wrong.

“You okay, Steve?”

Shocked by the sudden voice, he very nearly turned to punch Bruce in the face but stopped himself at the last second. Bruce put his hands up to show he wasn’t an enemy. 

“Sorry,” he said, “I’m a little jumpy today. I’m fine, Bruce. I, uh, just thought…” 

Bruce nodded. “Want to get a coffee?”

Relief washed over Steve that they weren’t going to have this conversation in a corridor and he nodded. He waited, bouncing on his heels as Bruce ran to grab his jacket and wallet.

They drove in near silence, Bruce not wanting to initiate what was guaranteed to be an embarrassing conversation and Steve not wanting to talk altogether. They found a small cafe that had a good reputation for unusual blends of tea and coffee whilst maintaining a calming atmosphere. Several people were hunched over their laptops working furiously near the windows, but for the most part it was empty enough for them to find a table near the back away from prying ears.

Bruce had insisted on buying them both a slice of cake, because sugary foods always helped the awkward conversation go down. Steve concentrated on his coffee as he tried to find the best way to start.

“So.”

“So.”

Steve huffed loudly and drank his far too hot coffee far too quickly. Gasping and needing to drink some water, it gave him the time to compose himself. Bruce didn’t comment and waited patiently for him to continue.

“You know Bucky and I are together?” Steve asked a little suddenly. It had to be his best means to get the conversation going.

“I… didn’t,” Bruce admitted. “But it doesn’t surprise me. I’m happy for you two.” 

“Right,” Steve nodded. “About that. Well, my last birthday, he gave me this coupon. Like a get-out-of-jail-free card. So I could... be…. with someone else.”

Ah. Bruce was absolutely certain where this was headed and nodded in understanding. 

“I’m flattered, Steve.”

“No,” he shook his head with a sigh, then he looked up at Bruce in apology. “I mean… it’s not like that. That’s not what I’m here to talk to you about.”

Steve looked downright upset, and Bruce realised then all of his nervous behaviour wasn’t of someone wanting to ask a friend for sex. It was someone carrying a heavy burden and wanting to talk it through with a friend. He reached across and put his hand on Steve’s arm in comfort, who looked up in shock before he took a deep breath for courage.

“We were together back in the forties, both before and during the war. On and off, mostly, nothing really serious. I think we assumed like most men we would eventually marry women and put this, uh, male bonding behind us. 

“And we had sex. A lot. It was kind of a joke that if we were ever alone one thing would lead to another, no matter what we were doing.”

Bruce laughed and nodded, giving Steve’s arm a squeeze as encouragement. 

“But things have changed,” and he sighed tiredly and maybe a little angrily. “You know what Hydra did to him, don’t you?”

He nodded. He didn’t know all the gruesome details but he had heard enough via Natasha to understand what had been done to Bucky. Given his own history, even he was shocked and disgusted by what he had been subjected to. 

“Since we got him away from Hydra and helped him rehabilitate… he doesn’t want to…” Steve didn’t finish but Bruce nodded to show he understood. “He doesn’t say why but it doesn’t take a genius to guess it’s something to do with what they did to him for all those years. I’m not pressuring him and I understand completely that it may never happen again and I’ve tried telling him but… he gave me this damn coupon.”

He sighed angrily. 

“And I miss sex, believe me I do, but also… I don’t.”

“Because it won’t be with him,” Bruce finished for him and Steve nodded miserably. 

“He thinks I’m missing out, which I get. We’re both these anomalies out of time who shouldn’t be alive today but we are and he doesn’t want me wasting my life.”

“It’s not wasting it if you’re with someone you love, Steve,” Bruce said gently. 

“I know that, and I wish he did too. So I thought… maybe if I ask you we can just say we did something and that will be the end of it?”

Bruce leaned back in his chair in contemplation. “Do you think Bucky will be happy with that?”

“God no,” Steve laughed despite looking like he was one small push away from collapsing. “I think he just feels guilty and thought this would make me happy, even if it would make him miserable. But he brought it up again this morning and I didn’t know what to say, so I said I’d go speak with you to arrange… something.”

“I’m not having sex with someone if it will hurt their partner,” Bruce said clearly.

Steve nodded in defeat, knowing Bruce would probably say something like that.

“But I’m also not going to lie and say we did when that will equally hurt them.”

Now Steve was curious, because he was being backed into a corner he really didn’t want to be in. 

“Then what?” he asked.

Bruce thought this through carefully and stirred his tea as a means of distraction. 

“Let me talk to Bucky.”

Steve opened his mouth to protest but Bruce raised his hand.

“Not to persuade him to have sex with you or any shit like that, but just to see if I can help him.” He smiled softly. “I may know a thing or two about living as a monster and hating myself for actions I had no control over. Maybe I just help him talk?”

“That would be… amazing, Bruce,” and the stress Steve had been carrying seemed to fall out of him as he dropped his shoulders in relief. He pulled his slice of cake towards him and speared a large piece with his fork.  **  
**

\----

Bucky was reluctant but finally agreed to Bruce ’s invitation to talk. They went somewhere private and after a brief, awkward conversation where they mainly just spoke about Steve as he was the easiest topic of conversation, they finally opened up. Bruce explained that he had some history of being manipulated and tortured to do someone else’s bidding, and whilst it wasn’t on par with what Bucky had faced, it was a good way to compare notes and jump off from there. They spent a long afternoon discussing things they had never told even their own therapists, something they barely even wanted to admit had happened. It was strange how much their own tragedies lined up and they even shared grim jokes about their misery nobody else would be able to appreciate. It was oddly cathartic for Bruce as well as Bucky; something neither thought they needed but it made all the difference to their mental well-being. They agreed to not make this a one-off and arranged to meet for coffee again, with the possibility to invite other people in their weird little club.

So Bruce was more than surprised when Steve emailed him an official request a few weeks later, asking if he would be free one evening and no additional details. Bruce hesitated to answer but, having spoken at length with the couple and trusting neither would ever arrange something the other did not want, he named his price.

_ Tickets to an art exhibit you recommend _

_ A lesson on charcoal drawing _

_ I borrow your bike for a weekend _

_ Buy me lunch _

He arrived at Steve and Bucky’s apartment dead on eight and didn’t really know what to expect. He had dressed in a suit like he had for Natasha and Clint’s appointment, but he was scared that this was something else entirely. Usually he had at least some inclination of what he was letting himself in for, but this was completely different. Knocking on the front door, he worried he was going to be in the middle of a dispute he had no way of solving.

Bucky answered the door and before Bruce even had a chance to say hello, he was being hugged. 

“Hey buddy,” Bucky said fondly. “I’m glad you agreed to come.”

Bruce nodded weakly as he returned the hug and, once parted, they walked into the living area. Bucky was wearing plain, relaxed clothes and his hair in a messy bun. He looked relaxed and softer than even the last time they had met. Bruce immediately removed his jacket to try to look less professional.

Smelling something from the kitchen, Steve called out, “Dinner’s almost ready!”

Bruce gave Bucky a confused glance, who shrugged and smiled before gesturing for the guest to sit down on the sofa. 

“Wine? Beer? Something non-alcoholic?”

“Uh… non-alcoholic. Sparkling water, if you have it.”

Bucky grinned and padded over to the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, “Steve drinks it too. It’s about as thrilling as his pallet gets.”

“I heard that!” Steve chastised. 

Bruce sat back and looked around the living area. There were clear signs that the two of them had settled in together, with decor and personal touches that reflected both their tastes. It was so homely, he became even more nervous at what he was doing there. 

Bucky returned with a glass of sparkling water and a beer and he sat down on one of the comfy chairs right next to Bruce. He popped the top on his beer and took a quick swig before settling it on the table.

“Does beer affect you?” Bucky asked Bruce curiously. “Because it does fuck-all to me and Steve, so I wondered if you were the same.”

Bruce shrugged. “Not really tried enough to find out. I’ve never drank.”

“I miss beer,” Bucky said sadly. “I mean, the taste is the same but I miss getting at least a little tipsy. Steve always said I’m giggly when I get drunk.”

Bruce laughed. “I’m sure if you downed a few bottles of surgical spirits you might be a little merry.”

“That’s exactly what I said! But Steve said we shouldn’t risk it, the spoilsport.”

“Yes, yes, I’m ruining all your fun to drink poison to see if it will make you sing For Me and My Gal again,” Steve sighed as he emerged with bowls of freshly made pasta in rich sauce and passed them out. Bruce looked down at what had been offered and was still confused. 

“So, what are we in the mood to watch?” Bucky asked. “Our selection for this evening is Die Hard, An American Werewolf in London or Grave of the Fireflies.”

“Sheesh, so action-comedy, horror-comedy or the most depressing movie of all time?” Steve low-whistled. “I thought you said we’d watch rom-coms tonight?”

“I consider Die Hard to be a very good rom-com, if you count McClain and the Sergeant. Plus, Alan Rickman is clearly gay-coded,” Bucky protested but Steve threw up his hands in disbelief. “Bruce, back me up here. I’m not wrong in thinking 80’s action movies all have gay subtext, am I?”

He snapped out of his confusion to look up at the two of them arguing. 

“Sure,” he said weakly. “I think someone wrote how they might have even been trying to cater for the gay market, once they got word it was something they enjoyed, what with all the sweaty action and wife-beaters.”

“See?” Bucky defended. “It’s a perfect date-night movie.”

“Jesus, alright, put it on and eat your dinner. But then we’re watching an actual romantic movie.”

Bucky switched on the film and then flopped back into his chair in triumph. He saw Bruce was staring at him and then nodded down at his bowl of food.

“Eat, Banner, I swear he’s not a bad cook nowadays.”

So they ate in relative silence as the opening credits rolled. He wondered if they could feel the tension in the air, or if it was just him. He just wished they would tell him what the hell they wanted to do with him. 

“Oh, uh, we’re not having sex, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Bruce’s head shot up and he looked over at Steve.

“Then why did you email me?” he asked, relief washing over him finally. Both men laughed guiltily and Steve patted Bruce on the arm.

“Because we wanted to thank you for helping us out, and so we thought we’d hire you to come over and eat semi-good pasta and watch movies.”

“You could have just…” he swallowed and looked between one man and the other. “Asked?”

“Now where’s the fun in that,” Bucky laughed and finally Bruce laughed too. 

“I did have a really old client who just liked the company. And seeing as you’re both pensioners…” he nearly dropped his bowl of pasta as they both shoved him playfully. 

“Shut up and watch the movie. That’s what we paid you for,” Steve said and winked at Bruce. 

“Yes, and I charge extra for laughing at terrible jokes,” he threw back. 

Steve laughed a little bit louder than intended. 

Food finished and relaxation finally settling in, Bruce was passed a blanket which he shared with Steve as they both rested their feet on the coffee table. Before long, Bucky crawled onto the sofa and nestled in between them. Steve combed his fingers through his hair and kissed him just above the ear, but that would be the most intimate thing to happen the entire night. 

Some time during the next movie, Bucky had rested his head on Bruce’s shoulder and seemed to be drifting off to sleep. Bruce tried to get Steve’s attention to see if this was okay, and Steve nodded fondly.

“It’s fine. He doesn’t sleep much so this is good. He’ll wake up before the end.”

Steve then threaded his fingers through Bucky’s and Bruce, feeling he was a part of this and wanting to make Bucky feel as safe as possible, did the same. He had no idea if Bucky’s false arm would register the touch until the fingers curled ever so slightly inward and Bucky sighed happily. 

He left them to go to bed around two in the morning and they both embraced him in a tender hug before wishing him goodnight. 


	5. Tony

**Tony**

Given what Tony had said at breakfast when Clint and Natasha had first propositioned Bruce, it was odd that he hadn’t emailed to arrange an appointment yet. It had been months and he had spent many sessions with every other member of the team, but Tony seemed to have forgotten the idea altogether. 

They worked together a lot so it wasn’t like Tony was avoiding him or showing any form of jealousy, so maybe, just maybe, Tony didn’t want to be with him. 

He had to admit, it bruised his ego to know that the man who had bedded more people this year than Bruce had in his entire lifetime (sex work included) didn’t want to at least book a consultation with him. It wasn’t like Tony wasn’t against paying for sex either - always making it clear if he was seen pictured with a real partner or he had hired someone for the night. Even if nobody asked. Was it because they were friends? But then he knew he was permanently on-again, off-again with Rhodey and he had casual sex with Happy and Pepper from time to time. 

The obvious answer was that Tony was scared of the Hulk, but even that rang hollow given his loud defence of his other side if someone so much as sneered in his general direction. 

So what was it?

Broaching the subject was painful, because Bruce was hardly one to complain about not receiving attention. But that particular dam broke when he saw on the front page of one of the gossip rags that Tony had been out with a famous porn star the night before; smiling and unphased by the cameras as ever. 

“Can I ask you something?” Bruce asked, arms folded but his head bowed to bite on a hangnail. They were waiting for a new part to be constructed and were staring at the robots at work, so it seemed like a good as time as ever.

Tony nodded. “When can’t you?”

“Why haven’t you hired me?”

Blurting it out seemed the best course of action, seeing as he was struggling with words at the moment. He expected a snide remark back, either in good fun or painfully true, because those were Tony’s two default settings when asked a serious question. 

Instead, he just folded his own arms and looked down at his shoes.

“It’s complicated,” he said finally, drawing in a long breath and holding it longer than required.

“How so? I’ve tried to figure it out but you were so eager to rent me out when you found out, I thought you’d be the first to do so.”

“I thought so too,” he admitted.

“So… what? You clearly don’t have a problem with my side-job, you’re not one to get jealous and you've had sex with friends many times. I can’t work you out.”

Tony looked around the room and then motioned for them to both sit down on the two nearest chairs slid under a work-bench. They rested their arms on the side of the desk and played with the stationary scattered on it as a means of distraction.

“I only have sex with friends who don’t care if we never have sex again,” he said, clarifying his first point like he was working down a list.

“Even Rhodey?”

Tony laughed. “Maybe not Rhodey. But we’re doing our best to stop it altogether.”

“But you’ve definitely slept with other people. Celebrities. Models. I’ve seen them enough times the mornings after for you to deny it.”

Tony nodded. “And those… are tricky. People I sleep with are tricky.”

Bruce was getting impatient. “Tricky, how? You like doing kinky things? I don’t know if you’ve heard what the rest of us are doing…”

“Yes, yes, I’ve heard all about your D&D sessions with Thor and your threesomes with Clint and Tasha. Steve and Bucky, I have no idea what you do because you break into any possible security footage there might be every time and destroy it.”

“And I’m not telling you,” Bruce confirmed. He absolutely wasn’t going to tell Tony the most explicit thing they had done was watch an R-rated movie together. His friendship with the couple meant too much.

“But it’s not like that. I need to pay for the services, and I don’t think I can afford you.”

Bruce waited to see if Tony was joking or not. When Tony slumped down a little and avoided eye contact, he realised he was being serious. It couldn't be the actual cost he meant, what with Tony being the reason any of them had money, so he was confused what he could mean.

“You do know my prices are bullshit, right? I just… ask for stupid things like lunches or movie tickets or the keycode to your Iron Man warehouse.”

“You could have asked me for that?” Tony asked, confused, in which Bruce shrugged in return.

“I forgot it and thought it would be funny to ask for it as payment; see if Natasha could break into your systems. So, I’m not exactly top dollar.”

“That’s exactly my point. I can’t buy you anything, therefore I can’t pay for you. The sex with the wannabe-famous people, they want the cameras spotting them exiting my building. The random people, I can buy them yachts or watches or a TV spot. Whatever they want. The people I hire, easy, they tell me their price up-front."

He sighed angrily.

“And if I’m not paying for you, it will feel too real for me.”

Tony worried the pen in his hand, clicking the top a few too many times before he rolled it back and forth along the desk. Bruce began to understand his problem. 

“You… fall in love too easily. And if you don’t feel like a transaction has taken place, you think it might be real. And you don’t want that.”

“I’ll probably want it someday,” he clarified. “But I’ve lived my life surrounded by phonies and yes-men. If I find someone who wants to be with me without knowing who I am, well, shit, I might just propose then and there. So, I can’t buy you anything because you’ve turned down plenty of my offers for new labs or your own percentage of the company or even just a better style of clothes, which means I can’t sleep with you.”

And with that, as if the conversation was over, he stood up to go watch their creation being built. Bruce waited for maybe a biting retort or a request for him to be left alone, but when that didn’t come, he stood up and waited for their device to roll off the production line as well.  
  


\-----

Tony had nearly drank enough alcohol to block out the memory of their conversation that morning, figuring he had shared just a little too much of his damaged psyche to recover his pride without it. He was going to hire someone who would think sleeping in one of his penthouse suites was payment enough but even that felt a little too raw. 

So when he was informed Bruce had emailed him, something they never did because they had much more advanced means of communication between them, he was curious enough to look. 

**SALE SALE SALE SALE**

**It’s a blowout sale weekend at Bruce Banner's Sex Emporium! Save on blowjobs, anal, 69s and more!!!**

**For the reasonable price of $100,000 to a charity of Banner’s choosing per activity, you could be going home with your best friend and doing whatever the fuck you want with him! Kisses equal money towards good causes! Fucking equals even more! The choices are endless!**

**(within reason, terms and conditions apply, not available in Hawaii or Alaska, Banner cannot be exchanged for a younger or fitter Avenger, this is not spam I promise, I’m bad at this, please don’t think I’m making fun of you, just imagine me when I was trying to facilitate sex - I'm really really bad at this)**

Tony re-read the email as he laughed louder than he had in a long time. The fact that Bruce had to be self-deprecating whilst also offering sex was so on-brand he felt like framing the email for prosperity. Every time anyone would ask what Bruce was like, he would point to it as if that was all they ever needed to know. 

“Jarvis, call Bruce.”

Bruce picked up immediately.

“Did I make you laugh?” he asked nervously but also a little proud of himself.

“Yes you did, idiot. What charity are we talking about?”

“Hmm, I was going to split it out, depending on how many activities you pick. But they will be for the indigenous tribes of the Americas - I’ll give you specific tribes once I’ve done more research - and then a green energy project that’s helping farmers in typhoon-heavy areas and finally a polar bear protection charity.” He paused. “Because, uh, I like polar bears.”

“Can I add one?” Tony asked.

“Unless it’s the Tony Stark Alcohol Foundation, sure?”

“Sex Workers Outreach Project USA.” 

He could hear the smile in Bruce’s voice as he said quietly, “Sure. Thank you.”

“And believe me, there will be plenty of activities, so don’t worry about dividing up the money.”

“That’s great, Tony.”

“Plenty and plenty of activities, oh so many activities, so many you won’t be leaving my bedroom for at least a week…”

“I get it, Tony. Email me a date and I’ll check my calendar.”

  
\---  
  


Tony had asked if Bruce could dress up. Not just a suit and tie, but as in a tuxedo, something Bruce had never worn in his entire life. He hadn’t even gone to prom, so this was completely another world for him. 

Having rented a fairly decent tux and learnt how the hell to fix the bowtie so it didn’t sit sideways, he waited, as instructed, at the front door of the complex. He knew Tony wouldn’t make this a private affair but this felt so much like he was being picked up for a date it was embarrassing. 

And, just as he feared, a black limo drove up to the front and Tony emerged from the back seat in an extremely well-fitting suit and a single rose in his hand.

“My dad said I have to be home by nine,” Bruce said as Tony presented him the flower. “And if he finds out we’re going steady I’m going to be so grounded.”

Tony smirked and kissed Bruce fondly on the cheek. “Good thing we’re not going steady, then.”

“One hundred thousand,” Bruce noted.

“For a peck on the cheek?” Tony demanded. 

“Yep. That counts. Well, this whole high school prom shtick counts as one.”

He was escorted into the limo and they were driven into Manhattan where the traffic meant they had time to chat over a little champagne and canapés. Bruce wondered if this was the routine for all of Tony’s dates or if he was just fucking with him because it was funny to see a man in a tuxedo squirm. 

They arrived at the sort of restaurant that was so fancy it was hard to tell it even existed. It was the sort of place Bruce wouldn’t even want to step foot in, whether invited or not, and he had a hard time trying not to roll his eyes as the maitre d' asked for a password in order to take them to their table. Still, he had never actually been taken out for dinner when ‘on the job’ so it was a novel change from just fumbling with condoms before the front door even slammed shut. 

“Something from the wine list, sirs?” the  sommelier asked. He specifically looked at Tony, and Bruce knew it was obvious he looked so fucking lost.

Tony ordered a type of wine Bruce had never heard of; in fact, he was pretty sure even if he had a fairly good knowledge of wines he still wouldn’t have a clue. The sommelier nodded with an, “Excellent choice!” like they were in a movie.

“You okay there, Bruce?” Tony asked, although his face read like he was enjoying every second of seeing Bruce so utterly uncomfortable.

“I feel like Annie when she gets to stay with Mr Warbucks,” he said, looking down at the silverware laid out in front of him. “Although in that, the staff are kind enough to show her the ropes.”

“I was thinking more Pretty Woman, but yes,” and Tony smirked as he tried the wine. He nodded curtly and more was poured until he held out a hand to stop.

“What if you don’t like it?” Bruce asked in a hushed tone, nodding to the wine. “Do they just throw it out?”

“If I don’t, then probably,” and he smirked again because he was really fucking enjoying being an absolute playboy. He reached out his hand across the table and rubbed Bruce’s tenderly. “Try to enjoy yourself. You’re on the clock, remember?”

“Two hundred thousand,” Bruce said dryly. 

The dinner was just as pretentious as Bruce feared it would be, what with the head chef presenting each dish like he was offering up his own children. The food was delicious, Bruce couldn’t deny that, but the pomp and circumstance that came with every course made him try to hold back laughter every time. When the dessert was delivered on the back of a glass swan and dry ice floated around whilst the waiter sprayed the air with something that smelled like caramel, he barked out a laugh and hid his face in his napkin for two whole minutes. 

They made a quick exit because Tony was certain even his charm wouldn’t save them from being kicked out, but Bruce only burst out into hysterical giggles as they got back into the car. 

“You’re a terrible date, Bruce,” Tony remarked but he was clearly enjoying seeing Bruce shake with laughter. “I knew you wouldn’t last when dessert came.”

“They played the sound of rain when the entree arrived…” he threw his head back and tears fell down his cheeks as he laughed even harder. “They were taking it so seriously, Tony!”

They carried on laughing for several blocks until, hysteria now settled down to the occasional chuckle, Tony reached across and put his hand on Bruce’s chest.

“This looks really good on you,” he said, tugging at little at the lapel. “Kiss me.”

He did as he was told and sunk into a passionate and urgent kiss, the sort that really should only happen in the back of a limo with a needy billionaire and the beautiful man he had hired. Tony was now kneeling on the seat next to him so he could pin Bruce down and pull his hair as he explored his mouth. Bruce sighed happily and rested his hands on Tony’s hips.

Finally parting, at least enough that they could talk once more, Bruce panted, “Three hundred thousand.” 

Tony bit Bruce’s lower lip as he claimed him again, now pushing Bruce’s suit jacket off of his shoulders and practically tearing the bow tie from his throat. Bruce groaned hungrily and went to do the same for Tony, but a firm hand on his chest stopped him. 

“I get to keep it on,” he informed him and Bruce understood immediately.

“A little humiliation play?”

Tony nodded. “I’m full of clichés.”

He shrugged. “It beats the obvious CEO sub or whatever the hell Fifty Shades of Grey thinks it is.”

They had already spoken about limits and safe words and general care not to ruin the evening. It wasn’t what Bruce was expecting but he was fine with it all the same. 

With this blessing confirmed, Tony began to kiss and suck at Bruce’s neck, pulling his shirt open at the same time to run his hands down his chest. Bruce looked down when his belt buckle was being undone and Tony grinned.

“Come on, think about all those orphan polar bears,” he teased and plunged a hand down Bruce’s pants urgently, releasing him before he could respond with another demand for money. He used strong strokes that made Bruce’s hips jut forward without meaning to, and Tony leaned forward to continue kissing him everywhere he could find skin. 

It took both of them a good five seconds or so to see that the limo had pulled into the garage of the compound. Breathlessly, Tony dragged Bruce out of the car before the driver had a chance to open the door. In fact, the driver had made a quick exit - clearly he was used to what happened during these sorts of dates.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Tony chided as Bruce made his way towards the door. He pinned Bruce’s hands behind his back and marched him forward instead. He realised he must have looked a real site - tuxedo jacket pulled down to his wrists, shirt practically ripped open, pants undone and his hardened dick on display. Tony had warned him he was a bit of a exhibitionist, but had reassured a reluctant Bruce that he wouldn’t do anything others would see. Otherwise Bruce would have said to hell with the charities the moment he was pulled out of the car.

There was blissfully only a short walk to Tony’s room and he was practically thrown through the door before it slammed shut and he was being pinned against the wall, kisses and a strong grip on his dick before he could even gather the space he was in. 

Shedding the rest of his clothes was clumsy and messy, but seeing as Tony was still jerking him off during the proceedings, it could have been a lot worse. His resolve would fade soon enough if it carried on, but Tony didn’t seem to mind this. In fact he pinned his knee between Bruce’s legs far too close to his crotch and braced one hand on the wall by his face as he pumped faster and faster. 

He fell forward as he came, crying out a lot louder than usual because this was expected in scenes like this. A gentle hand on his chest kept him upright but the other hand squeezed out every last drop. Bruce moaned loudly as he came down slowly, unable to even open his eyes for at least three minutes. 

“So needy,” Tony said from somewhere in the ether. Bruce’s hair was pulled back so he was slammed against the wall once more. He saw Tony’s hand covered in his own come right by his mouth. Without prompt, he licked his hand clean, sinking every digit into his mouth to suck one by one, keeping perfect eye contact.

“Sheesh, you really want that charity money, don’t you?”

Bruce hummed in agreement before he grinned and sucked Tony’s index finger slowly and carefully to the knuckle. 

“Alright, that’s it, mister,” Tony laughed and grabbed Bruce by the arm and dragged him over to the bed. He dropped him onto the mattress and manhandled him so he was face down, his knees bent below him, ass at the edge of the bed. 

“I’m going to play with you,” Tony informed him from somewhere behind him and before Bruce could contemplate what that meant (their discussion on limits being varied and wide), he felt cool lube rubbing at his entrance. He groaned and pushed back a little to feel something press against his anus. Realising it was neither fingers nor a penis, it had to be one of the toys Tony had alluded to. 

“Couldn’t resist making something, could you?” Bruce asked with a breathless chuckle. The object was slender and slid in easily and without him needing to call a time-out. Tony appeared in front of him as he sat down on the bed. 

“Of course not, what do you take me for?” he asked teasingly. Bruce saw the small remote in his hand and tried to keep his voice steady as he asked,

“And what exactly does that do?”

“It’s a new design. I was getting bored of swapping out plugs for bigger ones, so I just made something that would expand on command.”

He demonstrated by moving his finger across the screen of the remote and sure enough, the plug expanded inside him. Gritting his teeth, just a little, he felt it push against his insides and stretch him out. It was now no bigger than an index finger, but the sensation of something growing inside him was peculiar and slightly alarming.

“That’s just the first setting,” Tony said smugly.

“And how many settings are there?” Bruce asked.

“Twelve.”

“We are not going up to twelve,” he warned.

Tony grinned and swiped across the remote once more, leaving Bruce to take a good grip of the bedsheet to brace himself at the sudden feeling. 

“Let’s see,” Tony warned. 

“Just tell me how big that is,” Bruce pleaded. “I don’t want to go to the hospital with a Stark-branded dildo lodged inside me.”

Tony ran his hand through Bruce’s hair tenderly and, with another shit-eating grin, he swiped across the remote once more. Gasping and gripping the bed because he wasn’t sure talking back was doing him any good, Bruce dropped his head down in defeat. 

“There’s a good rent-boy,” Tony cooed and lifted Bruce’s chin so he could kiss him tenderly. “How about you put those lips to good use?”

Climbing off the bed was a task in itself when he was trying to move as carefully as possible, but he managed to sink to his knees and watch as Tony undid his belt and fly in front of him. He waved the remote in Bruce’s face mockingly. 

“We’re going to use this as a live focus group. You please me, the plug stays the same. You don’t, it gets bigger.”

Just as Bruce was reaching across to wrap his fingers around the base of Tony’s cock, he felt it pressing against his insides even more and he had to focus himself for a few seconds before he got to work. He wasn’t sure if Tony would appreciate a lot of foreplay, but when he took his time to blow hot air across the head and massage his balls before even taking it in his mouth, the plug remained the same size so that was obviously a good sign. He sucked the tip gently as he ran his hand up and down the shaft, tugging and squeezing just enough to hear Tony sigh. 

Just as he thought he was doing a damned good job, he groaned and nearly collapsed against the other man’s legs as the plug suddenly pushed against his insides. Tony stroked his hair as he tried to focus once more, not even wanting to know what he had done wrong. Instead, he looked up into Tony’s eyes as he took the whole length into his mouth and down his throat. 

“Fuck, Banner…” Tony gasped and Bruce began to bob his head quickly, still keeping most of it in his mouth as he noisily moaned. The vibrations it caused on Tony’s dick made the man pant heavily and he ran his fingers through Bruce’s hair clumsily in appreciation. The pressure inside Bruce and the cock in his mouth caused his dick to twitch painfully and he did his best to ignore it. 

Tony was now grunting with every thrust, his eyes closed and his head tilted towards the ceiling. He looked like he might fall down if it weren’t for his hands in Bruce’s hair, tugging painfully tight as a means of leverage. Bruce knew he was close as Tony’s balls tightened in his hand and the man became louder and louder until he was crying out and very nearly toppling over where he stood. Bruce put his hands on his hips and sucked out every last drop until the trembling man practically collapsed in his arms. 

Tony laid down next to him on the floor with his head pressed into Bruce’s shoulder to work up the energy to open his eyes. When he did, he reached for the remote he had dropped mid-orgasm and smiled weakly at Bruce.

“Oh come on--”

That particular complaint was lost in his throat as the plug didn’t enlarge any more but moved instead, sinking further down inside him then reversing and alleviating the pressure before plunging in once more. Bruce gasped and rolled onto his hands and knees, practically clawing at the floorboards as the object fucked him roughly. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes from the waves of pain and pleasure he was being subjected to. He felt hands in his hair and a soft voice shushing him and he looked up to see Tony knelt over him, cradling his wet face and watching intently at his body reacting to the device.

“You-- you could--” Bruce tried but he choked on a sob and arched his back before groaning loudly. 

“I know. But I want to watch you,” Tony informed him. “You’re beautiful when you’re being fucked, do you know that?”

Knowing what this was and what it meant to Tony, he got up onto his knees and tilted his head to the ceiling as he rocked against the device, moaning and sighing with every thrust. He saw Tony lick his lips and grabbed his hand to move in closer. 

Tony kissed him fiercely as Bruce began to cry out louder and louder, making a game of trying to silence his screams with his tongue. He moved with Bruce’s thrusts and took a good grip of his hair to hold him steady as he stared into his eyes.

“That’s it, that’s it baby…” Tony whispered, “make an exhibition of yourself.” And he bit down on Bruce’s ear lobe to make him moan even louder. 

Despite his act to play up the role Tony had assigned to him, Bruce could feel his every nerves sparking and crackling, his skin sensitive to every touch, every inch of his body beading in sweat. None of this was performance like how it used to be - he was basking in the sensations he was being subjected to.

He went to reach for his dick because he was just about to lose his mind if he didn’t, but Tony slapped it away. 

“I know you can come without touching yourself.”

Indeed he could, and he rested his hands on the ground behind him, arching his back and opening his eyes to see Tony watching him once more. He thrust against the object harder now and saw quick fingers change the pace of it via the remote, making him lose all of his voice as it rubbed against his g-spot in the most perfect way imaginable. 

“Are you going to come?” Tony asked him, because the bastard had to be vocal when Bruce could barely tell which way up was the sky. He nodded weakly and then flinched as the remote sped up yet again and his vision turned to static. Tony watched as he came, barely breathing for a full minute and collapsing into the other man’s arms in case he fell through the very floorboards. 

It took him a while to regain his thoughts and much longer to realise the object had stopped and shrank back down to something he could barely register. He was hauled to his feet as Tony took him over to the bed and they curled up together under the sheets. 

“That’s just the prototype,” Tony explained as he carefully eased the object out and threw it on the nightstand. “Just wait until I add voice commands.”

“The fact that there isn’t Stark branded sex toys out on the market is an absolute travesty,” Bruce teased, although he wasn’t being completely sarcastic. He wrapped his arms around his friend and felt the other embrace him back. 

“When are you next free?”

“Give me half an hour and I’ll be free once again,” he laughed. Tony kissed him on the top of his head. “Oh, and your grand total amounts to three million, six hundred thousand dollars.”

“Is that all?” Tony asked in surprise. “Huh. I’ll have to go bigger next time.”


End file.
